A L'Encre De Tes Yeux
by miss.death.paris
Summary: AU Ben fait sa rentrée dans un lycée réputé. Un lourd passé lui fait appréhender ce nouveau changement dans sa vie, surtout que sa mère n'est autre que la directrice de l'établissement. Mais il pourra compter sur le soutien indéfectible, et parfois plus, de ses amis, anciens comme nouveaux. Kypoe ReyxHux
1. Chapitre 1

_**Je vous propose un projet un peu différent. Cette nouvelle fic n'sas pas de moi mais de Sorah_Kenway. Mais réfractaire à l'utilisation de ce site, elle m'a demandé de la poster pour elle, sur mon compte. Donc je n'ai fait que corriger et poster cette fic, si vous l'aimez, tout le mérite en revient à Sorah_Kenway alors n'hésitez pas à lui dire par commentaires qui lui seront remontés car plusieurs d'entre vous reconnaîtront sûrement une fic qu'ils ont déjà commencé mais peu sûre de son talent et démotivée par l'absence de comms, elle l'a supprimée.**_

 _ **Voilà donc une nouvelle fic AU** **Pylo.**_

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 _ **Disclaiming:**_ l'univers Star Wars et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne gagnons rien sinon un plaisir certain à écrire dessus.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Pylo, Hey (si vous ne voyez pas de quel couple je parle, vous verrez bien ;) )

 _ **Summary:**_ Ben fait sa rentrée dans un lycée réputé. Un lourd passé lui fait appréhender ce nouveau changement dans sa vie, surtout que sa mère n'est autre que la directrice de l'établissement. Mais il pourra compter sur le soutien indéfectible, et parfois plus, de ses amis, anciens comme nouveaux.

* * *

 **A l'encre de tes yeux**

 **Chapitre 1**

Tout n'était que blagues et moqueries. Tout était un prétexte pour rabaisser et humilier le jeune homme. Il faut dire que rien ne jouait en sa faveur : un nez aussi long que le trou dans la couche d'ozone, des oreilles qui pourrait faire pâlir de jalousie Dumbo, et la touche finale, une épaisse tignasse aussi sombre qu'emmêlée. Oh bien sûr, au début il n'écoutait pas les ramages. Au collège les insultes n'étaient que le cadet de ses soucis. Mais depuis sa récente entrée dans ce lycée réputé, les choses avaient que trop mal changé. Le fait que sa propre mère soit la directrice de l'établissement ne devait pas y être indifférent. Pourtant il avait été prudent. Pas assez. Le jeune homme serra la sangle de son sac posé sur son épaule et ravala un long soupir. Septembre prenait fin et avec lui, les derniers jours de chaleur, adieu lumière et soleil ! Il passa par le chemin de la vieille librairie, celle où il y avait passé la plupart du temps ces deux derniers mois. Grievous, le gérant de ce paradis en papier, un rescapé de la guerre du Vietnam, était devenu un véritable ami. Malgré la flagrante différence d'âge et les nombreuses prothèses qui lui remplaçaient diverses parties du corps. Il se sentait bien avec ce vieil homme, ils étaient deux marginaux, considérés comme des épaves de la vie, des vieux livres dont on ne prend même plus la peine de regarder plus loin que la couverture. Il appréciait passer du temps au milieu de ces ouvrages et de cette odeur qu'il appréciait le plus au monde, sans oublier les histoires que lui contait Grievous. Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme trébucha contre une dalle mal fixée et jura entre ses dents. Non il ne devait pas tomber, pas maintenant, pas pour son premier jour. Le lycée "Starkiller" était réputé pour accueillir la "crème de la crème" avec autant d'élèves que de sections.

Le lycée n'avait rien de bien particulier, de hauts murs de couleur brune avec une domination de couleurs chaudes, des fenêtres aussi grandes que larges, séparées par des piliers en acier de couleur claire, et l'immense jardin qui entourait le bâtiment avec ses nombreux arbres et rochers qui offraient une décoration à couper le souffle. Il avait bien évidemment étudié la brochure du début jusqu'à la fin, mémorisé chaque sections qui s'étendaient de la mécanique jusqu'aux sciences. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment qui l'intimidait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, et il se sentit submergé immédiatement. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, où plutôt l'image pour être exacte, était une immense colonie de fourmis. Autant de monde qui se déplaçaient, il en resta bouche bée tant le spectacle était fascinant.

 _ **-**_ _ **Eh Solo !**_

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, cette voix si claire et si pure… D'un mouvement à peine plus gracieux que celui d'une grenouille, il se retourna pour découvrir Phasma, qui avait pris autant de centimètres que de poids. Elle lui tendit les bras pour une franche accolade de camaraderie et le bombarda de diverses questions. Elle lui annonça quelle section elle avait choisi pour les trois prochaines années de sa vie et son choix n'étonna pas Ben. L'athlétisme. Cette grande fille blonde avait toujours été douée en sport, bien plus que lui! Tout en lui tenant le bras et en évitant avec soin la masse d'élèves, ils trouvèrent Hux, jeune homme roux aux cheveux plaqués sur le crâne à coup de gel, devant un immense tableau classant les sections et la liste des élèves inscrit.

 _ **Autant d'élèves ? Ben, ta mère va en avoir du boulot à gérer autant de monde. Bon Hux, t'as choisi quelle section ?**_

Phasma posa la question qui brûlait tout autant les lèvres de Ben. Hux était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un « meilleur ami » un « frère de cœur » si on voulait continuer dans ces réflexions. Ben ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, pas dans cette immense fourmilière qui le faisait se sentir si ridiculement petit.

 **\- Section ingénierie.**

Hux décala son regard dans celui du garçon à la tignasse sombre. Il se pinça la lèvre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui faisait bien dix bon centimètres en plus que le rouquin.

 **\- Et toi Ben, toujours en mécanique ?**

 **\- Ouais… Mais...**

Hux fronça les sourcils et resserra ses doigts sur la si large épaule du brun.

 **\- Ben, arrête d'avoir peur !**

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc et Phasma soupira faiblement en regardant ces deux amis.

 **\- Écoute, je ne serais pas loin de toi. Ok ?**

Le plus grand des deux hocha la tête, résigné à passé les trois prochaines années dans une classe différentes que celle du roux. Il leva finalement les yeux pour parcourir cette fameuse liste à côté de sa section : Seulement sept élèves. Il parcourut les autres listes et eut une mine satisfaite en voyant que sa futur classe était la plus petite. Une sonnerie retentit désagréablement aux oreilles du trio et Phasma claqua dans ses mains réjouie.

 **\- C'est l'heure !**

Avec autant d'enthousiasme elle leur imposa la bise "en guise de chance" ce que Hux réprimanda rapidement. Une fois tous les deux, il se tourna à nouveau vers son ami et il s'autorisa un léger sourire.

 **\- Ben… Ça va allez. Crois en toi et ça ira**.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. De nombreux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, un Ben âgé de seulement 13 ans en pleurs dans sa chambre, ce même garçon qui venait de se charcuter le bras... à cette pensée Hux sentit son cœur se pincer et il resserra légèrement son emprise sur son ami.

 **\- Ne laisse plus jamais personne te faire du mal.**

Il prit le visage de Ben entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, il avait tellement peur pour lui c'en était presque flippant. A contrecœur il se détacha de lui, lui fit un ultime signe de la main et prit l'escalier qui le mena devant sa salle de cours. Rapidement le centre du bâtiment devint vide et le jeune homme tout en soupirant gagna sa salle de cours.

Ben regardait discrètement du coin de l'œil ceux qui seraient ses compagnons pour l'année. Il s'était placé au milieu de la classe, une place stratégique qui ne le ferait pas passé pour l'intello de la classe ni le cancre de service. C'était étrange d'être au milieu de ces jeunes inconnus ! Le professeur, Monsieur Windu, la trentaine, cheveux ras, le teint basané et les yeux bien trop baissés sur les filles pour paraitre innocent , passait en revue la liste des noms. Chaque élève devait lever la main à l'appel de son prénom, une « connerie de primaire » selon Ben.

Monsieur Dameron ?

Silence. Plusieurs jeunes cherchèrent du regard ce mystérieux « Dameron » sans bien sûr le trouver.

Monsieur Dameron ?!

Un bruit de sursaut et de papier froissé capta l'intention de Ben. Le jeune homme en face de lui rangea un cahier avec quelques feuilles folles qui dépassaient. Était-ce lui ce si mystérieux élèves qui se faisait déjà remarquer?

Monsieur Dameron, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me répondre.

Le jeune homme grogna quelque chose entre ses dents et redressa son dos d'une manière à lui faire craquer quelques lombaires. Un simple « ouais » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant de poser, nonchalant, sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Le professeur fut à peine choqué de cette attitude si arrogante et préféra reporter son attention sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Décidément cette année commençait sur le chapeau de roue…

-Et donc ce prof vous a déjà en travers de la gorge ?

Ben hocha négativement la tête et expliqua que l'incident qui s'était déroulé au matin ne concernait que le prof et le jeune gars. Phasma parla ensuite de sa propre classe et de la matière qu'elle avait déjà eu au premier cours. Hux passa distraitement ses doigts dans ses mèches rousses parfaitement discipliné.

 _ **-Phasma, tu nous gonfle avec tes histoires.**_

 _ **L**_ a jeune fille fronça les sourcils et répliqua quelques insultes de bas étages sur les odeurs indésirables que les roux dégageaient à cause de leur couleur de cheveux, et c'en suivit une joute verbale de niveau médiocre entre les deux amis. Ben pouffa en regardant ses deux amis se chicaner comme deux vieilles commères du village. Il mâcha ce que sa mère lui avait préparé sans grande conviction et ses yeux balayèrent le réfectoire. Autant de monde dans un espace si réduit, était-ce possible ? Hux lui donna un coup de coude et il comprit vaguement qu'on lui parlait.

 **\- Tu le connais ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Le gars en orange. Il te fait signe.**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et remarqua qu'effectivement un garçon lui faisait de grands signes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _ **\- C'est lui, Dameron. Le gars de ce matin.**_

Hux ricana en regardant Ben piquer un fard et baisser les yeux vers le reste de son repas.

/***\

Le garçon au pull orange si caractéristique finit par abandonner ses signes et partit hors de la cafétéria avec _**l**_ a jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui avait tapé dans l'œil du vieux Windu. Le repas du midi fut vite avalé et cette parenthèse avec le garçon tout aussi vite oublié. Tout en trainant les pieds et en regardant son planning de l'après-midi, Ben se dirigea vers sa classe; les autres étaient déjà présents et il se félicita mentalement d'être au moins arrivé avant leur professeur.

 **\- Tu es Ben pas vrai ? Le fils de la dirlo ?**

D'un geste, tous ces muscles se crispèrent. Alors ils étaient déjà tous au courant ? Il hésita à se retourner et d'un mouvement lent, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme aux dents si blanches et à la couleur de pull si flamboyante.

 **\- Oui. C'est bien moi.**

 **\- Cool! Moi c'est Poe. Poe Dameron.**

 **\- Poe...?**

 **\- Ouais! Comme le Télétubbies !**

Ben ne fut pas certain de comprendre la référence, et Poe éclata de rire tout en voyant la mine perplexe du jeune homme.

 **\- Je ne comp…**

 **\- Comprend pas ? Pas grave !**

Il lui administra une tape dans le dos comme s'ils étaient de bon vieux amis et il lui présenta le reste du groupe. Rey était une fille des plus banales, avec un énorme potentiel une fois dans son élément. Poe lui était plus que pragmatique. Cette section ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça mais son père voulait qu'il reprenne l'affaire familiale alors il s'était vite plié à ses règles. Ben parla vaguement ou presque pas aux autres de la classe puis le professeur Mr Windu fit taire les jeunes étudiants et le cours commença.

Le temps s'écoula de la même façon les mois suivants. Ben et Poe devenaient proches, même si ce dernier avait un caractère tellement différent du premier. Ben apprit à partager son temps entre ses cours, la librairie et ses amis. Le mois d'octobre passa relativement vite, le paysage commençait à lentement changer, les arbres centenaires du parc perdaient peut à peu de leur verdure pour prendre des couleurs plus vives et plus sèches. Novembre montra le bout de son nez, et le changement de saison avec lui.

Poe n'était pas l'élèves le plus attentif au cours, toujours le nez perché au dessus de ce cahier qui devait prendre une place énorme dans sa vie. Phasma, malgré quelques début difficile, fut la première fille à réussir le programme de course à pied de Starkiller. Ben et Hux étaient naturellement toujours présents lors de ses entrainements et compétitions. Ben savait qu'elle pouvait allez loin dans cette discipline.

Vers la mi-novembre, les examens étaient le principal sujet de conversation de Hux. Le jeune homme mettait un point d'honneur à réussir sa session d'examens.

Bien qu'entamé de quelques semaines, décembre ne vit aucun flocon de neige, au grand désespoir de Poe, Rey et Phasma. Il était étrange et amusant de voir les deux filles être devenues amies avec autant de facilité malgré leurs sections et leurs apparences éloignées cela s'était fait après la victoire de Phasma contre un lycée voisin. Hux, fidèle à lui même, le dos bien droit, fixait le ciel avec une certaine appréhension, il savait que parfois il intimidait les certains des élèves et cette idée lui procurait un certain plaisir. D'un vague mouvement de la tête, son regard accrocha celui de Rey qui vira au rouge pivoine et détourna rapidement la tête.

 **\- Bien joué mon gars.**

Hux haussa un sourcil et baissa les yeux sur Poe, fidèle à son étrange pull orange et au carnet posé sur sa jambe.

– **De quoi parles-tu ?**

Poe sourit en coin et referma son carnet avant de se lever et de regarder Rey s'éloigner avec Phasma.

 **\- Mec... Tu l'as fait rougir. C'est bon signe.**

Le jeune homme roux haussa les épaules, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas pour le moment, et cette gamine aux courbes si alléchantes ne serait pas l'exception à sa règle.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que t'es entrain d'écrire ?**_

 _ **P**_ oe redressa son dos, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de le courber pour écrire.

 _ **-Tu sais que tu me fais penser à un Weasley avec tes cheveux orange ?**_

Hux tiqua à la référence plus ou moins flatteuse du jeune homme et il posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

 _ **Tu te crois drôle, Monsieur 'JK Rowling' en pull orange ?**_

Poe ricana, content de son petit effet. La joute verbale eu le mérite de détendre Hux et d'apprécier le jeune homme qui, décidèment, se rapprochait plus d'un écrivain que d'un futur mécano.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

 **"-Depuis quand le connais tu ?**

 **-Ben ?**

 **-Oui Ben ! Pas le concierge.**

Hux tiqua pour la deuxième fois. Ce petit con commençait tout doucement à trop jouer avec la corde sensible de ses nerfs.

 **-Ca va faire quatre ans Plus ou moins.**

 **-Plus ou moins ?**

 **-Va chier Poe.**

Poe pouffa de rire et invita Hux à s'assoir près de lui.

 **-Alors ?**

 **\- Alors quoi ? depuis quatre ans. Cela répond largement à ta stupide question, non ?**

Poe pouffa de rire en voyant son nouvel ami se mordiller la lèvre, un tic nerveux qu'il utilisait souvent quand il était lui-même stressé ou énervé. Après que la sonnerie eut annoncé la reprise des cours, Hux salua poliment Dameron et prit congé auprès de lui pour retrouver les camarades de sa section. Le jeune homme au pull orange se redressa péniblement sur ses deux jambes et prit tout son temps pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Après tout, le vieux Windu commençait à connaitre son insolence et son retard maladif.

/ *** \

La sonnerie de la fin des cours était aussi attendu que le jugement dernier par les Chrétiens. Ben fixait toute les secondes cette aiguille qui semblait le narguer. Ses camarades étaient dans le même état d'esprit, tous aussi excités et impatients de commencer cette période féerique qu'était Noël. Poe, installé au rang avant celui de Ben, se retourna une fois de plus avec son stylo bille coincé entre ses dents.

 **\- Ca va ? Che super looong quand même!**

 **\- Poe... ton stylo…**

Ben sourit, amusé du comportement de son ami, et il trouva adorable ce petit cheveu sur la langue du à l'intrusion du bic sur sa langue. Il le regarda et il se fit la remarque que pour une fois, il n'avait pas mis sont si caractéristique pull orange, mais une tenue de "circonstance".

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr que… les rennes soient mieux que l'orange.**

Poe le regarda avec une mine outrée et plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles des deux rennes qui décoraient son pull.

 **\- Non mais arrête! Tu va froisser Storm et Trooper!**

Ben fronça les sourcils face à cette… révélation plus que inattendue et il se pencha en avant.

 **\- Qui ? Poe, tu sais que parfois tu es bizarre ?**

Loin d'être froissé, Poe garda ses mains plaquées sur ces horribles bêtes et il fixa Ben avant de répondre.

 **\- Storm et Trooper! C'est d'ailleurs le nom que j'ai donné aussi à mes…**

La sonnerie coupa Poe dans son élan, et Ben remarqua que Poe en fut soulagé. Il était bien difficile de savoir ce que le jeune homme avait en tête, et ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire dans ce foutu carnet qui ne le quittait que trop rarement.

/ *** \

Hux se massa l'arête du nez en soupirant. L'air était glacé et malgré son long manteau noir doublé de laine, il sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Son regard balaya l'ensemble des élèves en cherchant Ben ou Phasma mais une fois encore ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Rey. Cette fille avait une fâcheuse tendance de se trouver là où il ne l'attendait pas ! D'un pas presque résigné, il se dirigea vers la demoiselle qui était toute aussi bien emmitouflée dans ses couches de vêtements que lui. Rey sourit faiblement en le voyant, ses cheveux roux contrastaient furieusement avec le noir de son manteau. Elle lui fit un signe timide avant que Hux ne s'installe près d'elle sans dire un seul mot. Dans un quasi silence agréable, ils regardèrent les premiers flocons de neige recouvrir le paysage...

/ *** \

 **\- Que vas-tu faire de tes vacances ?**

Ben marcha au côté de Poe, qui regardait le ciel émerveillé et la bouche ouverte pour attraper quelques flocons avec la langue.

 **\- Je vais écrire.**

 **\- Oh.. Et tu écris quel genre de chose ?**

 **\- Un livre de science fiction.**

Ben le regarda avec une mine intéressée. Décidément Poe le surprenait de jours en jours ! Il posa délicatement la main sur le bras de son ami pour l'encourager à reprendre son récit.

 **\- Mon père me tuera s'il l'apprenait! Bon, non j'exagère peut être mais... Il ne veut pas comprendre qu'écrire c'est ma passion ! J'en ai rien à faire de la mécanique et...**

Poe se tue et baissa la tête, des larmes de rage venaient de perler au coin de ses yeux, et le froid colorait ses joues dans une jolie teinte de rose. Ben se surprit à penser que son ami n'avais jamais été aussi séduisant qu'à cet instant, malgré les circonstances.

 **\- J'ai tellement d'imagination tu sais ?! Je suis entrain d'écrire un roman, sans prétention bien entendu! L'histoire parlerait de soldats rebelles qui se battent contre l'empire. .. Ca se passerait sur terre mais aussi dans l'espace, avec de nombreuses planètes et de galaxies! Ça parlerait aussi de pilotes, maîtres Jedis et seigneurs Sith... Gentils contre méchants ! Bien sûr j'en suis encore que au début mais... Ben, tu me fais penser à un de mes personnages.**

Ben écarquilla les yeux et stoppa pour regarder Poe.

 **\- Que... comment ça ?**

Poe sourit tout en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de Ben pour y chasser les pellicules de neige.

 **\- Tu me fais penser à Kylo Ren. Mon "super grand méchant" de mon livre. Il est tourmenté par son passé et il porte un masque, sans oub...**

 **\- Je ne porte pas de masque moi!**

 **\- Bien sûr que si tu en porte un. Tu te caches sans arrêt ! Tu as tellement peur du monde et de la réalité... Tu as été blessé et tu te caches depuis ce moment là.**

Ben sentit lui aussi les larmes lui monter au yeux et il fut reconnaissant de l'étreinte que lui offrit Poe à ce moment là. Il repoussa de toutes ses forces les douloureux souvenirs de son enfance et s'accrocha à la nuque de son ami comme si sa vie en dépendait.

/ *** \

Les vacances de Noël venait de débuter, adieu lycée et devoirs, du moins pour les deux prochaines semaines. Ben se trouvait dans sa chambre et Leïa, sa mère, s'occupait à la préparation de cette foutue tradition familiale. Il soupira en pensant à Hux, Phasma et Poe. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire de leurs côtés ? Ses doigts glissèrent sur les pages manuscrites que son ami au pull orange lui avait confié peu de temps après leur accolade dans la rue. Poe était doué, vraiment doué. Il se sentit terriblement flatté d'avoir l'honneur de lire les premiers chapitres de son roman. Bien que la comparaison entre lui et le " super grand méchant " héros de son livre le faisait toujours autant tiquer. Son index caressa le bord de la feuille, plongé dans la lecture d'un passage particulièrement intéressant. La scène était décrite avec une certaine pression, comme si Poe l'avait réellement vécu. D'ailleurs l'écrivain en herbe n'avait-il pas donné son propre prénom au pilote pour cette raison ? Quelle modestie ! La remarque fit sourire Ben et il s'installa sur son lit, les pages toujours entre les mains. La scène se déroulait dans un vaisseau, dont le nom lui échappait totalement. Le héros rebelle était enchaîné à une sorte de table et il subissait un interrogatoire mental de la part de ce fameux "Kylo Ren". Perdu dans les limites de son imagination, Ben transféra le visage de son ami à l'image du pilote de l'histoire. Il l'imagina, couché sur la table, pieds et poings liés, une satanée moue farouche comme tous ceux qui se rebelle contre un système quelconque. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, son imagination s'en donnait à cœur joie! "Le chevalier de Ren posa sa main sur la cuisse du pilote quand soudain..." Ben eu un hoquet de surprise en réalisant que le tissu de son boxer se faisait plus étroit entre ses jambes. Il se leva d'un bond et remarqua que ses joues étaient devenues brûlantes. Sa mère cria son prénom pour lui annoncer que le repas était près à être servi et il sursauta, de retour à la réalité. Il passa ses doigts entre les mèches de ses cheveux tout en se traitant d'imbécile. De rage il lança les feuilles qui formèrent une couche blanche sur son lit et il sortit de sa chambre en se jurant de ne plus se laisser allez comme ça…

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Hux mordait nerveusement le bout de son pouce. Il attendait depuis plusieurs minutes Phasma, sa meilleure amie blonde qui avait manifestement du mal à se réveiller avant les onze heures bien tassées. Il soupira et regarda encore une fois par l'immense baie vitrée du café qui donnait sur l'entrée du bâtiment. Agacé, le jeune homme tapota ses doigts contre le bois de la table et il se mit à penser sérieusement à aller chercher cette gourde endormie par la peau des fesses.

Après d'interminables minutes d'attente et bien décidé à réaliser le plan qu'il venait d'imaginer, il se leva en marmonnant quelque chose. Mais au même moment une touffe blonde couverte par un bonnet à l'effigie de la dernière série médiévale à la mode apparut dans son champ de vision. Calmement, il reprit place et appuya son menton dans sa main.

 **\- Tu es en retard.**

La jeune fille soupira longuement tout en enlevant sont bonnet gris et blanc brodé d'une tête de loup et aux armoiries de la maison Stark.

 **\- Je sais mon chéri.**

Hux tiqua à ce surnom bien trop intime qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à leur donner, à lui et Ben.

 **\- Et donc pourquoi cette réunion de crise si tôt ?**

La jeune fille réchauffa ses mains en les frictionnant l'une contre l'autre.

 **\- J'ai... Un ami qui a besoin de conseils concernant une fille. Et comme je ne suis pas très calé question relations «amoureuses» et donc dans l'incapacité de l'aider...**

Il fut immédiatement interrompu par le rire de la sportive.

 **\- Quoi ?!**

La jeune fille toussa à cause de son hilarité et Hux pensa qu'il serait peut-être préférable qu'elle s'étouffe à ce moment précis. Tout en restant stoïque, il lui passa son verre de citronnade qu'elle vida d'un seul mouvement du coude avant de reprendre son calme.

 **\- Les seuls amis que tu as, ou du moins ceux du sexe masculin, se résument à Ben et le garçon assez spécial qui est dans la même classe que Solo. Non, pas la peine de me regarder avec ces grands yeux mon grand, je sais parfaitement que tu apprécies Poe. Et nous savons tous que Ben ne mange pas de ce pain là . Mais enfin soit! Est-ce que je peux savoir le prénom de ce mystérieux ami ?**

Hux resta un moment figé, même si son visage restait inexpressif. Un prénom ? Quelle question idiote ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pourtant il avait longuement répété son texte avant de venir et à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à ce détail à la fois si insignifiant et précieux.

 **\- Il s'appel A... aaaaaaaaalex.**

 **\- Et on peut savoir d'où il vient ce " Aaaaaalex " ?**

Est-ce que elle était sérieuse là ?! Hux tiqua une nouvelle fois, cette fille et ces questions débiles allaient finir par le rendre dingue. Il se surprit à vouloir arracher ce stupide sourire qui barrait le visage de cette grande gourde blonde.

 **\- Il vient de... l'Alaska.**

Sans un mot de plus, Hux croisa ses bras contre son torse et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à en avoir des picotements de douleur. Phasma souriait, attendrie par cet idiot aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que l'enfer. Il n'était pas si différent de Ben finalement, deux grands enfants qui restaient pétrifiés par l'amour.

 **\- Très bien, dis-moi tout! »**

 **/***** \

Poe n'aimait pas la technologie. Il n'avait pas le dernier portable à la mode, pas de tablette et encore moins d'ordinateur personnel. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de sentir la texture du papier sous ses doigts quant il écrivait et s'il voulait savoir le temps qu'il faisait, il sortait dehors sans attendre qu'un abruti poste un statut avec photo à l'appui sur les réseaux sociaux. La technologie était d'ailleurs la cause du malheur de ses parents. Oh bien sûr, Mr Dameron ne pensait faire de mal à personne, du moins au début. Le jeune écrivain chassa ses souvenirs en se concentrant sur ses devoirs à faire pour la rentrée de Janvier qui se rapprochait.

 **« - Poe ? Mon chéri tu peux venir ?**

Poe soupira, pour une fois qu'il était motivé à faire ces saloperies de devoirs ! Il sortit de sa chambre et passa sa main contre son torse dénudé. Oui, il était définitivement très spécial comme garçon ! Il faisait moins vingt degrés dehors, et lui se baladait presque nu. Il descendit les escaliers et rata presque la dernière marche, tant la surprise fut totale.

 **\- Ben ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Sa mère lui reprocha son manque d'hospitalité envers ses amis et proposa à Ben quelque chose à boire, ce que le jeune homme déclina poliment. Poe en resta bouche bée et il eut beau se retourner la mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir donné son adresse. Pourtant il était là , devant lui avec cette moue timide que Poe aimait de plus en plus.

 **\- Excuse-moi, je... Je voulais te rendre...**

 **\- Ah. Viens suis-moi.**

Poe lui fit un signe de la main, et Ben eut juste le temps de faire un bref sourire à madame Dameron avant qu'il ne suive son ami dans la chambre.

Ce qui choqua Ben au premier coup d'oeil, fut que la chambre était extrèmement basique, pourtant la famille ne devait pas souffrir de problème d'argent. Il remarqua par la suite que le bureau de son ami était recouvert de maquettes d'avions plus ou moins finies.

 **\- C'était à mon grand père.**

Ben prit délicatement une maquette entre ses longs doigts et détailla de plus près cet avion miniature. Il voyait le jeune homme ranger sa chambre du coin de l'oeil et il fut agréablement surpris de voir la fine musculature que Poe lui exposait avec une innocente qui frôlait l'indécence.

 **\- J'ai lu ton carnet.**

Ben reposa l'avion sans vraiment le regarder, car la vision d'un Poe à présent couché sur le lit lui fit rater un battement de coeur.

 **\- Et donc ?**

 **\- Et donc... c'était très intéressant.**

Poe lui sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux d'entendre le tout premier avis positif sur son précieux roman. Il s'installa en tailleur sur ses couvertures et invita Ben à faire comme lui.

 **\- Vraiment ? Et que penses-tu de Kylo Ren ?**

C'était sûrement l'effet de son imagination, mais Ben aurait juré voir un éclair de malice briller dans les yeux de ce charmeur au visage d'ange. Il se mit à l'aise et s'installa près de son ami, tout en gardant quand même une distance respectable.

 **-Eh bien... Un personnage très complexe je dirais, et...**

 **\- Et il est gay.**

Cette remarque eut l'effet de colorer les joues de Ben en un seul instant. Il avait subitement chaud. Comment diable était-ce possible par ce temps ?!

- **O...Ouais. Avec le pilote j'imagine, au vu de certains passages…**

Poe ricana dans sa barbe tout en regardant Ben qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait.

- **Dis-moi, comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?**

 **\- Par Rey. En échange de quelques infos.**

 **\- Quel genre d'informations ?**

 **\- ... Sur Hux.**

Poe rigola franchement à cette révélation et frappa dans ses mains plusieurs fois tout en répétant que «la petite Rey» irait loin dans la vie.

 **\- Cette petite peste amoureuse de ce renard! Qui l'aurait cru ?!**

Ben resta muet en pensant à son ami roux. Oui, qui aurait cru cela ? Hux était un bon garçon mais ses manières et son visage si peu expressif faisaient généralement fuir les gens en général et les filles en particulier, et non l'inverse. Il entendit Poe marmonner quelque chose entre ses dents, et il sortit de ses pensées.

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Je pensais que lui aussi était gay.**

Le jeune homme aux boucles sombres resta un moment choqué par ce sous-entendu à peine voilé mais n'osa pas faire de remarque pour autant. Il prit simplement le carnet qui se trouvait encore dans son sac et il le donna à Poe qui prit seulement la peine de le déposer sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit.

 **\- Tu sais quel est mon passage préféré dans mon livre Ben ?**

Le garçon fit non de la tête, comment aurait-il pu le savoir de toute façon ?!

 **\- Quand le pilote embrasse Ren.**

Et sans un mot de plus, avec des gestes lents et doux, il posa ses mains contre les joues de Ben et l'embrassa...

/ *** \

Phasma quitta le café à une heure assez tardive, trop à son goût. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et elle pesta contre cette journée de vacances fichue à cause des déboires amoureux de son stupide meilleur ami. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle avait compris que Hux en pinçait pour une fille! Non mais pour qui il la prenait cet abruti de premier ordre ? Elle mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et se laissa bercer par la musique. La neige tombait à nouveau et elle trouva le paysage magnifique sous ce manteau blanc. La jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ses amis. Ils étaient amoureux, du moins elle en était clairement sûre pour Hux, et pour Ben, cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Et de toute façon elle se trompait jamais sur ce sujet !

 **\- Phasma ! Phasmaaaaa !**

Intriguée, la blonde retira ses écouteurs et heureusement que la musique n'allait jamais fort. Elle découvrit la fine et petite silhouette de Rey courir dans la neige. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux pour une fois et ils volaient dans tous les sens au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements.

 **\- Bonjour Rey !**

La petite brune stoppa à temps et salua Phasma tout en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui administrer deux généreux bisous sur les joues.

 **\- Comment vas-tu ?**

Rey avait un magnifique visage de petite fille. Il était très facile pour une personne observatrice de comprendre à quoi la jeune fille pouvait bien penser et quel était son humeur du jour. Oui, on pouvait lire en cette gamine comme dans un livre ouvert. Phasma remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, la jeune fille semblait tracassée et Phasma fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa jeune amie gardait les yeux baissés.

 **\- Dis Phasma...**

La blonde soupira faiblement et commença à faire le deuil de cette journée définitivement foutue.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rey ?**

 **\- J'ai... j'ai besoin de conseils..**

Phasma sourit tendrement. Ces jeunes allaient finir par lui rendre la vie impossible avec leurs histoires d'amour ! Elle ne quitta pas des yeux la petite brunette, qui ne cessait de rougir et de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

 **\- Laisse moi deviner, c'est pour une amie ? »**

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Leia était une femme au caractère fort et digne. À trente ans, elle était déjà une femme accomplie avec maison, travail et enfant. Elle n'avait aucun regret… ou alors peut être un seul. Un homme. Celui qui lui avait fait tourner la tête durant son adolescence, ce gars à la démarche d'aventurier si pitoyable mais avec une gueule à tomber par terre. Maintenant que lui restait-il de cette jeunesse ? Rien. _Enfin si, son fils unique_ : Ben. Cet enfant venu trop tôt dans leur vie de couple instable, cet enfant qu'elle aimait malgré tout plus que tout au monde et du plus profond de son âme. Pourtant Leia n'avait jamais pas été une très bonne mère, privilégiant sa carrière à son rôle de jeune maman. _Trop de distance et trop de silences les avaient amené a se comporter comme deux étrangers habitant sous le même toit_. Elle soupira en se servant une tasse de café et apprécia le liquide brûlant qui lui réchauffa le corps.

/***\

Ben n'avait pas quitté les bras de Poe depuis leur baiser. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, _serrés l'un contre l'autre._ Ben aimait Poe. Du moins il aimait l'écouter parler. Et quand Poe parlait, il était pire que Phasma et Rey réunies! Il ne comprenait pas tout, son ami parlait trop vite, et il y avait trop de détails comme les noms des planètes ou des Jedis _et Siths_ à retenir. Mais jamais, oh non jamais il n'aurait échangé sa place, même pour tout l'or du monde. Poe avait son bras autour de sa taille et il sentait son souffle chaud à chaque fois qu'il partait dans une nouvelle explication détaillée.

 **\- Ben ?**

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées quand une légère pression humide et très agréable sur le cou le fit frissonner et revenir à la réalité.

 **\- Mh ?**

 **\- Tu ne m'écoute même pas.**

Au lieu de se fâcher ou de faire la tête, Poe passa sa main sous le haut de Ben. Taquin comme personne, il sourit faiblement en traçant des cercles imaginaires sur le ventre de son ami devenu intime en quelques heures. Ben se laissa totalement faire et bougea le bassin tout en contractant ses muscles sous les divines caresses du jeune homme. Les choses s'accélèrent sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes ne fassent quelque chose pour les arrêter et en une poignée de secondes, Poe se retrouva entre les longues jambes musclées de Ben, tout en partageant un baiser langoureux et passionné.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent que brièvement mais Ben remarqua que celui de Poe était totalement recouvert part un voile de désir. Ceintures, pantalons et boxers furent rapidement retirés, celui de Ben ayant très certainement battu le record mondial de saut en longueur.

 **-Tu avais raison de ne pas m'écouter, Ben. Tu vas avoir droit à un cours personnel et totalement inédit...**

Ben ricana de ce discours trop cliché à son goût et digne d'un script de film pornographique _de seconde zone_. Il sentit tout d'abord les lèvres de son amant se poser sur son cou et il l'entendit murmurer le nom d'une planète qui devait être recouverte de glace. Les caresses buccales descendirent sur son torse et au moment ou le bout de la langue de Poe joua avec son téton, Ben perdit complètement pied. Il avait déjà eu des expériences charnelles _avec des garçons_ mais là c'était très différent _. Le jeune écrivain menait la danse_ _avec des gestes experts_ _et Ben eut l'impression que des milliers de papions volaient dans ses entrailles._ Poe murmura à nouveau quelque chose mais à présent sur une pseudo planète remplie de verdure et habitée par des oursons armés jusqu'au dents. Il sentit ses dents mordre la peau de son bas ventre et il ferma instinctivement les yeux pour décupler l _a sensation et son_ plaisir. Poe prit en bouche la hampe de Ben et lui procura une douce caresse. Ben gémit et tenta de l'arrêter mais se ravisa rapidement quand une onde de plaisir le frappa de plein fouet. _Il sentit aussitôt une onde de chaleur irradier sa chute de reins_ _et sa bouche devenir aussi sèche que le désert_. Les bruits obscènes de succion résonnèrent rapidement la chambre et le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et emmêlés se mordit le poing pour ne pas lui hurler d'aller plus vite. _Ce rythme lent_ _et douloureux que lui imposait Poe allait définitivement le rendre dingue !_ Les coups de langue se firent plus insistants et _d'un regard_ Poe le comprit car il y mit fin. Ben voulut protester mais son ami attrapa sa bouche avec la sienne dans un baiser fougueux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, le langage du corps parlait pour eux. _Les préliminaires étaient une sorte de jeux. Chacun prenait le temps qu'il fallait pour découvrir le corps de l'autre. Chaque caresses et chaque baiser était une preuve silencieuse de leur amour naissant._ Poe prit le tube de lubrifiant qui traînait en dessous de son lit, et enduit généreusement la raie de Ben. _Il_ fit preuve de patience et de douceur au moment de la pénétration, et attendit que la douleur s'estompe. Et tout en caressant la joue de Ben, il lui parla et le rassura durant ces quelques minutes intenses. Quand Ben fit le signe de tête pour donner son accord, Poe commença ses mouvements de bassin tout en s'accrochant au montant de son lit.

 _-_ _Et si… dark Vador était le grand père de Kylo Ren ?_

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_

Ben se redressa de tout son long Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas croire que même au milieu de l'acte, il osait penser à son foutu livre.

 _ **-Poe. Poe, dit moi que t'es pas sérieux la ?!**_

Poe reprit ses esprits et des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Il grommela des excuses bien pitoyable aux oreilles de Ben.

 _ **-Pardon… je… Ouais, pardon.**_

Le jeune homme se cala à nouveau entre les jambes de son partenaire et reprit ses lents mouvements de bassins comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun accident. Ben, bien que frustré par la scène qu'il venait de vivre, resserra ses cuisses contre le bassin du jeune homme lui permettant d'aller plus loin, plus profondément en lui. Leurs cris de plaisir sonnaient en parfaite harmonie. Au début ils eurent du mal à trouver le bon rythme mais une fois trouvé, chacun y trouva son plaisir. Ben fut le premier à atteindre les étoiles et cette vue si délicieusement obscène finit par achever Poe qui se libéra en lui dans un dernier soupir de s'écroula sur le matelas, haletant mais avec un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage. Jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient connu une telle passion et Poe se releva sur ses avants bras pour embrasser tendrement Ben, avant de se recoucher sur le dos avec ce dernier dans les bras.

/***\

Rey vivait avec son oncle depuis l'âge de ses cinq ans. Sa mère avait perdu sa garde avant même sa _naissance à cause de son addiction aux jeux d'argent_ et son père devait vivre quelque part sur cette immense planète avec d'autres enfants. Malgré tout, elle aimait la vie, elle voulait des enfants et réussir là où sa mère avait échoué lamentablement. Ce soir elle devait retrouver son amie Phasma pour la dernière fête de Noël. Cette période magique allait déjà prendre fin et la rentrée se faisait de plus en plus proche. Elle était loin d'être une élève "intello" mais elle travaillait dur pour rester dans ce lycée qui l'avait fait tant rêvé. Une retouche de rouge à lèvre rose pâle, un dernier coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux bruns et un tout dernier regard satisfait et Rey sortit pour profiter de ce dernier soir de l'année.

/***\

La neige avait eu du mal à venir et maintenant elle avait du _mal à laisser la place aux beaux jours..._ Le mois de février avait filé aussi vite que celui de janvier, _sans aucun changement majeur dans la vie des jeunes étudiants_ _, si ce n'est l_ _es_ absences fréquentes et parfois injustifiées de Ben. Poe commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son petit ami, mais Phasma et encore moins Hux ne voulaient lui dire quoi que ce soit et encore moins la cause de ses absences. Cette situation _devenait lourde et insupportable pour lui_. Il avait bien senti les quelques cicatrices qui ornaient les bras de son petit ami mais jamais ils n'en avaient parlé ouvertement. Au final, il en savait très peu sur Ben, juste que sa mère dirigeait cet établissement et que son père ne le voyait que rarement. Le jeune homme sentit une boule désagréable se former dans le creux de son estomac et il rentra dans le hall de sa section, pour une nouvelle journée de cours sans lui.

/***\

Ben détestait son père. Han Solo n'avait jamais eu une seule parcelle de fibre paternelle en lui et aucun gramme d'amour pour son fils. Solo Senior était un sale type, mais pas un idiot. Il n'éprouvait rien pour ce déchet qu'il avait été obligé de reconnaître à la naissance puis de subvenir à ses besoins. La garde alternée lui avait été même imposée ! Un week end par mois et la moitié des vacances scolaires, une garde "normale » selon les mots de ce stupide avocat. Des emmerdes pour toute une vie alors qu'il avait seulement sauté sa timbrée de mère à peine une demie heure ! Ben se souvenait de ces week-ends à vivre avec cet homme… Oh bien sûr il n'avait jamais été maltraité physiquement. Quand une personne porte des traces de coup, des bleus ou des brûlures, cela attirait immédiatement l'attention! Et si cela avait été le cas, si quelqu'un avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, le jeune garçon aurait eu la chance d'être secouru.

Han solo était devenu un maître dans la maltraitance psychologique. Les insultes, le chantage affectif, les humiliations. Tout y était passé. Les barrières mentales de l'enfant avaient toutes été brisée une par une, et assez de temps et d'application pour laisser des séquelles importantes. Leia avait bien remarqué que son garçon se repliait sur lui même après chaque vacance passée avec son père mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin et mit tout cela sur le compte de la récente séparation. Quand Ben eut 13ans, il eut sa première crise d'agressivité. Il passait quelques jours chez son son père qui ne s'était pas gêné pour rappeler à son fils à quel point il pouvait les mépriser, lui et sa mère.

Le jeune adolescent avait littéralement détruit la chambre qu'il occupait de temps en temps. Depuis ce jours, il connut des phases de crises plus ou moins violentes et toujours sans que sa mère ne remarque quoi que ce soit d'anormal. C'est aussi durant cette période qu'il rencontra Hux, Armitage, de son vrai prénom, qui était lui aussi un enfant solitaire, souvent rejeté à cause de ses cheveux aussi roux que la crinière d'un écureuil. Après une longue journée de jeux, de découvertes et de confidences, ils devinrent les meilleurs amis au monde.

Ben massa ses tempes, il avait mal au crâne et son anxiété était revenue plus forte que jamais. Depuis le début de son adolescence, quand il sentait qu'une crise allait pointer le bout de son nez, il prenait congé et enfilait des élastiques qu'il faisait claquer contre sa peau laiteuse. Une vieille astuce qu'un psy lui avait donnée lors d'une séance.

Il avait reçu une tonne de messages venant de Poe, du plus mignon au plus impatient. Hux ne lui avait sûrement rien dit, et Ben en fût en quelque sorte soulagé. Pourtant, depuis trop d'années il se cachait, il n'osait pas en faire autrement. Il était la victime dans l'histoire, Han l'avait brisé et maintenant les gens lui faisaient peur. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait vécu. Pourtant les images de la nuit qu'il avait passé dans le lit de son amant lui revinrent à l'esprit et ses joues se colorèrent de rose. Non, Poe n'était pas comme Han. Hux non plus d'ailleurs. Il hésita un moment, la peau de son poignet était devenu rouge à cause des élastiques mais il devait le faire. Il devait lui expliquer ce que son père lui avait fait subir durant des mois, il devait lui parler de ce fameux soir, où, à ses 13ans il s'était coupé les veines grâce à un morceau de verre, ce fameux soir ou il avait voulu en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette pression qu'il subissait. Et part dessus tout, il devait lui expliquer le moment ou Leia ouvrit enfin les yeux et que, après une courte bataille juridique, elle obtint la garde exclusive de son fils. Ben devait aussi lui parler de son séjour à l'hôpital, l'aide que lui apporta son ami roux, les progrès et les quelques rechutes. Oui, Poe avait le droit de savoir son passé. Ben inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, puis il prit son portable non sans avoir les mains qui tremblaient. Après la 2ème sonnerie, il entendit la douce voix de son amant qui l'apaisa immédiatement.

 **\- BEN ?! MAIS BON DIEU J'ETAIS MORT DE PEUR !**

 **\- Poe... Viens... il faut que je te parle…**

Poe raccrocha immédiatement. Il prit rapidement ses affaires et courut vers la maison de son petit ami aussi vite que son endurance physique le lui permettait…

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Rey ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Poe avait quitter le lycée comme une flèche peu après le déjeuner, et Phasma était également partie de son côté peu de temps après la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours de l'après midi. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns fut quelque peu vexée d'être aussi volontairement mise sur de côté par ses soi-disant camarades de lycée. N'étaient-ils pas tous amis après tout ?! Rey soupira en pensant à Hux. Lui aussi était parti sans prendre la peine de lui dire où il allait ou au moins de la prévenir de son départ. La jeune fille eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que malgré toutes les attentions et les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui parler ou se rapprocher du jeune homme, il semblait totalement indifférent part ces marques d'affection.

 **\- Rey ! Attend moi !**

La brune se retourna pour voir un jeune homme au teint chocolat lui faire un grand signe de la main.

 **\- Finn ..?**

Le jeune homme se stoppa à quelques centimètres de Rey et manqua par la même occasion de lui rentrer dedans. Il reprit brièvement son souffle et lui offrit son plus beau sourire de charmeur.

 **\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? ça te dit un ciné ?**

Rey se sentit idiote et terriblement coupable de penser à Hux à ce moment précis. Que n'aurait-elle pas donner à Dieu pour que cette invitation vienne du jeune homme roux ?! Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire et encore moins quoi répondre à cette invitation surprise. Finn de son côté jouait nerveusement avec le bord de sa veste usé au couleur brune et rouge et au logo effacé.

 **\- Oui, pourquoi pas…**

xxx

Poe n'étais pas un coureur de haut niveau. Il était même la lanterne rouge de cette discipline. Quand il fut devant la demeure des Solo/Organa, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Son souffle était saccadé et son cœur battait fort, cela résonnait jusque dans ses oreilles. Il défonça littéralement la porte, ne se posant pas plus de questions que ça. C'était étrange; même pour lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel lien envers une personne, même pas avec les membres de sa propre famille. Durant le trajet du lycée jusqu'à la maison de Ben, il avait repensé à cette vieille légende sur les âmes sœurs que sa mère aimait lui raconter avant chaque coucher. La légende parlait qu'après quarante six jours la conception d'un garçon, Dieu désignait celle ou celui qui lui serait destiné. " Dieu t'a destiné cette personne, elle est l'autre moitié de toi même, ton vrai amour. " Poe savait que sa mère était une femme trop romantique, en mal d'amour, mais cette histoire tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune Solo. Poe savait aussi que se raisonnement pouvait être absurde, voir même grotesque, mais au fond de lui, il savait que Ben pouvait bien être celui qui le compléterait. Heureusement qu'il était déjà venu dans cette maison durant les vacances, car dans sa précipitation il n'avait même pensé à demander une quelconque adresse ! Il appela plusieurs fois son petit ami tout en grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre du jeune mécano. Ben était assis, son dos contre le mur de sa chambre et une jambe repliée contre son torse. Poe ferma les yeux un court instant en remerciant tous les Dieux qu'il soit encore en vie et il se mit à sa hauteur, avec des gestes lents, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer un animal blessé.

 **\- Ben...**

 **\- Il ne m'a jamais aimé, tu sais ? Même pas durant la grossesse. Mon père ne voulait pas d'enfant. Juste tirer son coup et reprendre tranquillement le cours de sa si pitoyable vie. Ma mère pensait le contraire, que j'allais tout changer, provoquer un "déclic" chez lui, faire naître une fibre paternel. Mais non. J'ai compris à ce moment là qu'une personne mauvaise le restait à vie. Et ma mère elle, elle l'a compris que trop tard ! Le mal était déjà fait. Au début je le respectais, il était mon père après tout. Mais... mais ça n'a pas duré. J'ai été le seul à voir son vrai visage, ce visage manipulateur, lâche et effroyable ! Je n'ai jamais pu en parler, parce que c'était sa parole contre la mienne... Et qui aurait cru un gamin de six ans ? Personne. J'avais beau hurler "Regardez ce qu'il me fait!" Mais personne n'y faisait attention. Je n'avais pas de traces de coups, de bleus ou de blessures, mais la partie qui était endommagée ce n'était pas mon corps, mais ma tête, mon esprit. Mon équilibre mental. Ma mère me soutient que j'ai aimé mon père à une époque, mais j'ai du mal à la croire. Je ne peux plus la croire ! Comment aurai-je pu aimer un sadique tel que cet homme ?! J'ai grandi en entendant continuellement cet enfoiré me répéter que j'étais nul, faible, et que ma naissance n'était pas désirée. J'étais qu'un gosse bordel ! J'ai... j'ai arrêté de manger, j'ai perdu pas mal de poids mais le médecin mettait ça sur le compte de l'adolescence. Quand j'étais chez lui c'était pire. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me rabaisser. A mes treize ans j'en ai eu plus qu'assez. Je voulais que tout s'arrête ! Ma mère était trop préoccupée par sa foutu carrière pour remarquer les cicatrices de scarifications qui ornaient mes bras... Heureusement dans mon malheur j'ai rencontré Armitage... il m'a beaucoup aidé et... Et il m'a empêché de faire... de faire la connerie qui m'aurait privé de te rencontrer...**

Ben renifla et soupira faiblement. Poe fut incapable de faire autrement que de le prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer avec lui.

Xxx

Hux Armitage avait toujours été hors norme. Que ce soit ses résultats scolaires, la couleur rousse de ses cheveux ou ses immondes tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son corps comme les étoiles dans l'univers. Il était un de ces enfants qui avait mûri trop vite. Il n'avait aucun problème avec ses parents, les Hux était une famille banale, presque ordinaire. Presque était le mot exact. Revan et Mallie Hux rêvaient d'une grande famille depuis toujours. Après de multiples tentatives et de fausses couches, Mallie mit au monde son unique fils, Armitage. Ce prénom lui avait été donné en l'honneur du célèbre écrivain Anglais Seth Armitage, auteur favoris de ses parents. Il fut rapidement évident qu'une autre tentative de grossesse serait vouée à l'échec, Armitage était un miracle, une lumière face à la mort. Pourtant le couple était bien décidé à agrandir la fratrie et à donner un frère ou une sœur à leur fils. Les époux Hux se tournèrent vers l'adoption, et le chemin avait été long et bien plus dur que les traitements pour la fertilité. Mais au bout de quatres longues années de démarches administratives, ils reçurent une réponse favorable. Un enfant était en attente d'adoption, un garçon de cinq ans au Nigeria. Le voyage fut bouclé en quelques semaines et le trajet en avion avait été long, surtout pour le jeune Hux, qui avait compris malgré ses six ans qu'il serait bientôt grand frère. L'enfant n'avait pas de prénom, seulement un numéro d'identification, règle de l'orphelinat. FN-2187 était un enfant calme, sa mère était morte en couche cinq ans plus tôt et sa famille n'avait pas le moyen de le garder et de nourrir cette bouche supplémentaire. Au bout de deux jours, la famille de rouquins eurent l'autorisation de rencontrer le garçon à la peau chocolat. Les auteurs célèbre aiment écrire que l'amour maternelle est capable de tous les miracles et qu'aucun mot ne peut d'écrire ce lien entre la mère et son enfant. Ce jour là, les yeux de Madame Hux parlaient pour elle, de cet amour qu'elle portait déjà pour le troisième homme de sa vie : Finn Hux.

Depuis ce jour, Armitage n'était plus l'enfant unique de la famille. Finn, bien que différent de lui, était devenu son petit frère, l'amour qui lui portait était largement supérieur au lien du sang.

xxx

Ben s'était longuement confié sur son passé et sur ce qu'il avait vécu avec Han. Il eut des crises de larmes, de rage et des moments de tendresse entre les deux hommes. Ces confidences eurent un effet positif sur leur relation, Poe se sentait de plus en plus proche de Ben et son amour grandissait au fur et à mesure que Ben parlait. Poe avait bien entendu écouté le plus possible sans l'interrompre, mais le jeune écrivain avait eu du mal à retenir les promesses de mort et la haine qu'il ressentait pour le père Solo. Comment un père pouvait s'amuser à détruire mentalement son unique fils durant autant d'années ?! C'était ignoble. Heureusement que cette sombre histoire appartenait au passé à présent. Ben était parti prendre une douche, et Poe était allongé sur le lit de son petit ami, le cahier où il notait chaque idées et croquis pour son roman ouvert devant lui. Il dessinait des étranges symboles avec une brève explication au dessous, c'était essentiel pour la suite de son roman. Perdu dans ses pensées une fois encore, il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer ; preuve que Ben avait fini de se laver. Poe ne prit pas la peine de relever son nez de son cahier quant il sentit les mains de Ben se poser sur ses hanches et ses lèvres embrasser le bas de son dos.

 **\- Je dessine.**

Sa voix était devenue rauque en un temps record et elle eut pour effet d'encourager Ben de continuer et de mêler sa langue aux caresses buccales sur la peau devenue chaude du jeune homme.

 **\- Je sais. Mais je t'en prie, continue tes gribouillages.**

Poe fit une moue boudeuse et répliqua à voix basse que ses "gribouillages" étaient importants et que de toute façon Ben ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ben sourit, amusé part le comportement enfantin de son compagnon, Poe se vexait très vite quand on parlait mal de son œuvre. Il décida de s'allonger sur lui tout en embrassant les mèches sombre qui tombait sur son front.

 **\- Explique moi alors... Que signifie celui-la ? Il ressemble à... une espèce de demie lune…**

 **\- C'est le logo de l'Alliance rebelle. Il a été créé par l'apprenti de Dark Vador, Starkiller. Il avait pour mission de créer l'Alliance rebelle afin de mettre à jour les opposants à l'Empire. Mais** **entre temps Starkiller a retrouvé le chemin du côté lumineux de la Force grâce à un vieux Jedi. Ce symbole représente l'espoir et il fut choisi afin de rendre hommage au Jedi Starkiller, mort en donnant sa vie pour sauver les sénateurs.**

Ben ne comprit pas toute l'explication, mais voir son amoureux dans cette état qui frôlait la joie le rendait heureux.

 **\- Et l'autre ? Et pourquoi il y en a deux ?**

 **\- Le symbole de l'Empire. Sur le premier croquis on remarque bien que le logo comporte huit rayons. Ce symbole représente en fait la Force qui est en harmonie avec les choses qui l'entour. Mais l'empereur Palpatine a ensuite décidé de reprendre ce symbole et de lui enlever deux rayons pour le transformer en symbole de l'Empire.**

Ben caressa du bout des doigts le bras de Poe et il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris ses explications.

 **\- Ton livre aura un énorme succès. J'en suis sûr.**

Poe sourit en coin et il reprit là où il avait arrêté de dessiner.

Xxx

Rey se sentait nerveuse. Plusieurs fois son oncle lui avait posé des questions sur le pourquoi de son comportement angoissé, mais la jeune fille préféra l'ignorer ce qui énerva le vieil oncle. Il partit dans le salon en haussant les épaules et en ruminant que même à cette époque les femmes étaient difficile à comprendre. Ce rendez vous était une énorme erreur. Ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter comme la pire des garces, son oncle aurait tellement honte d'elle s'il apprenait ça ! Jamais elle n'avait fait de mal volontairement, ce n'était pas dans sa nature calme et douce. Au début l'idée de rendre jaloux l'aîné de la fratrie Hux lui avait effleuré l'esprit. En théorie c'était une très bonne idée, après tout, si cela marchait et qu'il se montrait jaloux, cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait même juste un peu non ? Pourtant rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu… Rey avait accepté l'invitation de Finn sur un coup de tête, avec la motivation qu'Armitage prendrait enfin conscience de la chance qu'il avait laissé passer en repoussant la jeune fille. Mais c'était une idée débile. Une idée stupide et puérile. Finn ne méritait pas ça, et Rey savait que s'il devait choisir, le roux choisirait toujours son frère à elle. La jeune fille réfléchit rapidement aux options qui se présentaient à elle, et la seule à prendre, qui était de loin la meilleure de toutes, était celle où il fallait dire la vérité. De toute façon Rey n'était pas dupe, quoi qu'il se passe, une personne serait blessée par ses choix de ce soir. La jeune mécano soupira et passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux brun lissés et mordilla sa lèvre, tic nerveux qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'avoir pour pouvoir se calmer. Oui, elle devait le faire.

xxx

Fin était nerveux. Chose rare et inhabituelle venant de lui. Il était le genre de garçon sûr de lui, et à avoir un large sourire collé sur son visage peu importe les situations. Il marchait dans la rue paisiblement, certaines maisons avaient encore des décorations de Noël accrochées aux fenêtres ou posés dans le jardin et les guirlandes éclairaient les rues qui se plongeait dans l'obscurité. L'air était sec mais encore un peut froid, il n'avait plus neigé mais le printemps, pourtant tellement attendu, avait toujours du mal à pointer le bout de son nez. Après quelques minutes de marches, de détours forcés et de jurons, Finn trouva enfin la maison de Rey. Ce quartier était pire qu'un labyrinthe, et son sens de l'orientation lui avait fait un peu défaut ! Une fois devant la porte en bois massif décorée d'une couronne de Noël, Finn se répéta mentalement ce qu'il dirait à la jeune fille, et les quelques blagues qu'il avait préparé la veille pour détendre l'atmosphère au cas où. Rey ne fut pas longue à ouvrir la porte et le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés fut stoppé dans son élan pour la saluer. Il remarqua en premier lieu ses cheveux en désordre, chose plutôt inhabituelle pour une fille qui avait un rendez vous, non ? Finn fronça les sourcils face au mutisme de son amie, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les secondes se changèrent en minutes et Rey se décida enfin à briser le silence.

 **\- Finn, je... Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi... Ca ne serait pas honnête, car je…**

 **\- Je sais Rey. C'est avec mon frère que tu aimerais sortir.**

Rey écarquilla les yeux, alors il le savait ? Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de son jeu tellement pitoyable. Finn posa amicalement la main sur son épaule et replaca une mèche de cheveux a l'aide de son autre main.

 **\- Mon frère est un idiot. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'allez au cinéma. Amis ?**

Finn était comme un rayon de soleil face à l'obscurité de la nuit. Un être de lumière qui rendait les gens heureux par sa simple présence.

 **-Oui, ami.**

Finn échangea un sourire complice avec la jeune fille avant de courir dans la rue en riant comme des enfants. La vie était belle, et Rey aimait Hux.

 _à suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Rey venait de passer une magnifique soirée. Finn avait choisi un film d'animation et acheté les meilleurs paquets de pop-corn au monde, croustillant et gras à souhait. Ils avaient raté le dernier bus mais le trajet à pied fut bien meilleur aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se rendit compte de l'amour fraternel que Finn ressentait pour Armitage au vu de tous les souvenirs et anecdotes qu'il racontait sur eux. Elle riait aux éclats à chaque souvenir qu'il lui racontait et son préféré restait celui où ils avaient voulu faire prendre un bain à leur poisson rouge. Finn était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable et Rey aurait très bien pu tomber amoureuse de lui si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

 **« -** **Tu restes à la maison ? Il se fait tard et je n'ai pas envie que tu restes seule dans les rues.**

La jeune fille qui avait les joues devenue rouge à cause du vent glacée hocha simplement la tête. Son oncle ne dirait rien et les parents de Finn encore moins. Elle envoya rapidement un message au vieil homme pour lui dire les plans qu'elle avait pour le restant de la nuit.

 **-** **Il est d'accord**

Finn passa son bras autour de sa taille et accéléra le pas à cause du froid qui allait finir par avoir raison des deux jeunes adolescents.

Le reste du trajet se finit comme il avait commencé, Rey parlait de sa vie et Finn continuait à balancer les pires secrets qu'il avait sur son grand frère. Une fois arrivé devant la grande demeure des Hux, Finn manqua de recevoir la porte dans sa figure et il se recula en pestant contre celui qui venait d'ouvrir la porte sans faire attention. Une tête rousse avec des cheveux en bataille le toisa et le jeune homme au teint foncé leva les mains en signe de non danger.

 **-** **Reste calme Armi ! Ce n'est que moi et…**

 **-** **T'es sérieux ? Tu devrais être revenu depuis des heures !**

Du calme maman Armi. On a raté le bus, donc Rey est revenue avec moi.

Armitage remarqua seulement la présence de la jeune fille au côté de son frère et il écarquilla les yeux. Il était en pyjama, enfin, un boxer plus précisément. Ses joues se colorèrent de rose et il bafouilla quelques insultes avant de s'écarter et de les laisser entrer a l'intérieur au chaud. Rey évita soigneusement le regard de l'aîné et elle posa simplement sa veste sur le fauteuil le plus près. Finn ricana en voyant ces deux imbéciles continuer leur jeu d'adolescent en manque d'amour et il frappa doucement le bras de Hux.

 **-** **Bon ! Mes gens, moi je vais dormir.**

 **-** **Quoi ? mais attends, tu.. !**

Finn leur fit un grand signe de la main et monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Hux soupira et se mordit la lèvre en se promettant qu'il le payerait demain matin Quel traître ce frère !

 **-** **Armitage… ?**

Le plus âgé se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille en soupirant faiblement. Elle était belle, avec ses joues magnifiquement colorées de rose et ses longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés à cause du vent et de la marche qu'ils avaient faite plus tôt dans la nuit. Il savait qu'elle était avec son frère, Sa mère le lui avait dit avant d'aller se coucher, et Hux avait ressenti un sentiment étrange. Non pas qu'il était jaloux de Finn, il savait très bien que jamais il ne l'aurait trahi de cette façon aussi pitoyable. Et si ? Cette question avait longuement tournée dans sa tête, Rey était une très belle femme et elle ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Ses amis étaient au courant de l'amour que la jeune fille lui portait et Poe lui avait très clairement dit qu'il se comportait comme le plus gros imbécile au monde. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et il fixait sans le savoir un bout du canapé quand des cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur entra dans son champs de vision, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se reculer quand Rey décida de poser ses mains froides contre sa peau chaude, le contact lui procura un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais il lui sembla agréable malgré tout. Son cerveau sembla marcher au ralenti et il ne comprenait pas les paroles de Rey, comme si ses oreilles refusaient de laisser passer le bruit. Elle posa timidement ses lèvres contre les sienne et ce fut comme si tout revenait à la vitesse normal, il entendit clairement le son que leurs langues faisaient en dansant ensemble, il sentit son corps se relaxer et il mémorisa la douceur de la peau de son amie.

 **-** **Eh ! Pas dans le salon quand même ! C'est dégeu. »**

Finn. Ils se séparèrent, gênés d'avoir été vu aussi proches et le jeune rouquin attrapa un coussin pour le lancer en direction de l'escalier. Le rire de Rey le figea. Ce rire était une mélodie qu'il appréciait. Il l'avait pourtant déjà entendu mais cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de l'analyser et de le mémoriser dans un coin de son cerveau. Une fois à nouveau seuls, Rey posa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne et sourit quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur sa chute de reins. Oui, la vie était bien belle.

Xxx

Le week end était la meilleure chose au monde selon Poe. Pas de cours, pas de vieux profs chiants et surtout, c'était deux jours sans interruption au lit avec Ben. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble, c'était étrange d'être aussi amoureux d'une personne, surtout si jeune mais Poe n'aurait rien changé même pour tout l'or du monde. Ben était celui qui le complétait et au lit… Et bien au lit ils étaient totalement sur la même longueur d'onde. L'écrivain sourit à cette dernière pensée et tourna le regard vers son amant couché sur le ventre, nu et à moitié couvert par le draps. Le jeune homme se pencha et déposa en douceur une multitude de baisers contre l'épaule de Ben et son cœur se serra. Ben était l'amour de sa vie. ça il en était sûr et il pouvait même le jurer devant le monde entier, mais la peur de le perdre restait une ombre qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Depuis quatre longs jours il avait écrit la dernière ligne de son livre, après de longues années d'écriture et de passion, son but avait été atteint. Ils avaient ensemble envoyé le manuscrit à différentes maisons d'éditions, et cela lui tordait le ventre de ne pas avoir encore de réponse favorable. Qu'allait-il faire si personne ne voulait de son histoire ? La déception serait immense et l'échec lui serait fatal.

 **« -** **Ton livre est super alors arrête d'angoisser comme ça.**

Poe sursauta à peine en entendant la voix grave mais endormie de son petit-ami. Bien sûr qu'il était réveillé, ce chiant ! Mais bien trop occupé à apprécier les douces caresses buccales de son copain.

 **-** **Ne te moque pas de moi, Ben… J'ai réellement peur ! C'est mon avenir qui se joue… !**

Ben se tourna sur le dos pour être face à Poe et il lui caressa la fine barbe qui lui mangea les joues depuis le début du week end. Depuis quatre jours Poe ne vivait plus que dans l'angoisse totale. Même leurs amis n'avaient pas su les détendre et quand Armitage lui avait envoyé un message pour leur annoncer son jeune couple avec la jolie Rey, Poe avait à peine réagi à cette nouvelle pourtant très surprenante. Un long soupir sortit de la gorge de Poe et il se blottit dans les bras de Ben en continuant de soupirer.

 **-** **Je n'aime pas attendre.**

 **-** **Ca je l'avais remarqué, tu sais !**

La mère de Poe s'était montrée toute aussi impatiente que son fils durant le reste du week end, Ben pensa plusieurs fois qu'il allait finir fou s'il restait avec eux mais voir celui qui faisait battre son cœur se ronger les ongles et faire les cent pas dans la chambre pour ne plus penser à cette foutue réponse et à ce foutu livre le faisait rire.

Xxx

Les vacances de deux jours prirent fin sans aucun coup de téléphone et le lundi matin fut plus qu'amère pour le jeune Poe.

 **-** **Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?**

Armitage soupira faiblement en voyant son ami avec les doigts fourrés en bouche et consulter son vieux portable. Rey posa sa tête contre son épaule avec un regard compatissant pour Poe. Phasma avait eu un haut le cœur quand Ben leur avait annoncé la nouvelle et discrètement elle avait croisé les doigts et prié de tout son être pour que la suite des événements soit favorable, Poe méritait que son travail soit reconnu et publié dans le monde entier.

La semaine passa relativement vite, excepté pour Phasma qui avec les cours et les entraînements et compétitions était épuisée. Rey passait le plus clair de son temps avec les deux frères Hux et Ben appréciait de voir ses amis enfin heureux ensemble. Une autre semaine passa puis deux et encore trois et toujours aucune lettre et aucun coup de téléphone.

 **-** **C'est bon c'est foutu. »**

De rage Poe frappa le mur et Rey sursauta au bruit et à la brutalité du coup. Ben avait réagit directement et s'était levé pour l'enlacer et le calmer comme lui seul savait le faire. Même si son livre n'était pas publié Poe devait comprendre que Ben et ses amis seraient là pour lui. Le jeune homme se sentit frustré pour lui mais la vie était faite ainsi et malgré tout il devait continuer à vivre. Il lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des mots que personne d'autre ne comprit et Poe hocha faiblement la tête avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser timide mais plein d'amour.

Xxx

Le mois de Mars se terminait et personne ne parlait plus du livre et de l'échec de publication de ce dernier. Poe, pourtant bien décidé à faire vivre l'univers qu'il avait mis autant de temps à créer, s'était empressé d'écrire la suite. « Un échec ce n'est pas la fin Poe ! » Et le jeune homme remercia son amie blonde pour ce précieux électrochoc ! Non ce n'était pas la fin et Ben lui avait directement montré son soutien infaillible. Hux était venu quelques jours chez lui avec Ben pour être juste entre eux, comme ils le faisaient autrefois et Poe avait consenti à faire lire la suite à son ami.

- **Euh. Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis dans ton livre ?**

Poe pouffa de rire quand Armitage avait décidé de lire le chapitre fraîchement écrit. Il lui avait attribué le rôle du Général de la base Starkiller car le jeune homme roux avait parfois des manière de militaire et que cette image lui avait sauté aux yeux dès la première fois ou ils s'étaient rencontrés.

 **-** **Je ne suis pas gay en plus !**

 **-** **Dans mon livre, si.**

Hux leva les yeux au ciel en rendant les copies manuscrite au jeune homme en face de lui, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec lui. Poe sautilla sur sa chaise et remit les précieuse feuilles dans la farde prévue à cette effet et les deux hommes se mirent à discuter de leur vies.

 **-** **POE ! POE !**

Le jeune homme qui mâchouillait son crayon se retourna, nonchalant, en voyant de loin la silhouette de son petit ami de dessiner.

 **-** **Ouais ?**

 **-** **Regarde ! C'est… C'est arrivé ce matin !**

Armitage se redressa pour mieux voir ce que Ben tenait dans ses mains et il plissa des yeux, curieux.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-** **Une lettre.**

 **-** **Oh. Et donc ?**

 **-** **Poe, tu ne comprends pas… C'est** _ **ta lettre**_ **. Pour ton livre !**

Poe ouvrit lentement sa bouche et le crayon tomba au sol dans un bruit à peine audible. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il était déconnecté du monde et ses yeux ne quittaient pas la lettre. Ben était presque dans le même état et Armitage attendait avec impatience de découvrir enfin cette foutue réponse qu'ils attendaient tous depuis de long mois. Poe se crut dans une scène de cinéma, ou le héros vivait au ralenti et il pouvait sentir les mouvements de son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Il déchira l'enveloppe aussi doucement que ses mains tremblantes le lui permettait et lut le contenu de la lettre plusieurs fois et en silence.

 **-** **Alors… ?**

Ben n'en pouvait plus de ce silence ! Armitage non plus au vu de ses doigts qui tapaient nerveusement contre le bois de la table. Poe décida enfin de relever la tête vers eux et il sentit une goute salée couler sur sa joue.

 **-Il va être publié l'année prochaine."**

Ben ouvrit en grand la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit pour autant. Poe lui sauta dans les bras et Armitage s'empressa d'avertir les autres grâce à son portable. Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés, leurs larmes et leurs rires se mêlèrent en parfaite harmonie. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour Poe et Ben serait à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Oui, la vie était belle avec lui.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu et/ou commenté cette fic. Et Merci à Sorah_Kenway de l'voir écrite et de m'avoir donné la permission de la publier. ;)**_


End file.
